Forum:COPPA changes July 1
I doubt this wiki will be affected, but I wanted to give a heads-up, just in case. I just attended Wikia's online privacy webinar, and one of the topics under discussion was the COPPA related changes coming to Wikia on July 1. Due to a new FTC regulation regarding the U.S. law known as COPPA, Wikia will disable anonymous (IP address) editing on wikis they believe are targeted to children. This was a big concern to me, because this wiki occasionally receives quality contributions from editors who choose to remain anonymous. Now I'm pretty sure Wikia's game-savvy enough to know Phantasy Star titles are not kid's games (most are rated "T"), but don't panic in the unlikely event that anonymous editing gets disabled on July 1. We can address that problem as a community if and when that problem comes up. Rigel Kent (talk) 00:10, June 29, 2013 (UTC) :Uh oh. Looks like this wiki was erroneously flagged as being "directed to children" after all. This means anonymous editors are banned from contributing, unless we can build a case to persuade Wikia staff otherwise. To start, the newest game in the series, PSO2, is rated 15 and up in Japan for "sexual content", which probably has something to do with being able to dress your character in a string bikini. This is not a kid's game! Rigel Kent (talk) 17:18, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Anyone? This is important. For the month before anonymous editing was disabled (June 2013), nearly all edits were helpful contributions from unregistered editors (changelog). This implies that most editors of this wiki prefer not to sign in, and they can't because of this. Rigel Kent (talk) 21:39, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Update and proposal OK, thanks to User:Raylan13, who clarified on my talk page that titles like PSO2 aren't the problem. Still, the age of these games seems to be an important factor. Even with PSZero, the most borderline example, 10-year-olds in 2009 are 14 now. And I'd be astonished if there's more than a handful of English-speaking kids born after 2000 with any interest in 1994's PS4, regardless of what rating it got. But if I can't persuade staff on the basis of the age of the games, there is an alternative. Splitting PSZero to a new wiki, with the classic PS series if necessary, should eliminate the anon restriction on this wiki. These titles shouldn't encumber the other titles, including PSO2, which is likely to see a sharp increase in activity if an international release is confirmed. So, I propose: * Attempting to persuade staff to lift the anon restriction on the basis of the age of these games. * Failing that, splitting the PSZero content to a new wiki to lift the anon restriction on this wiki. * Failing that, also moving the PS classic series content to the same new wiki. Agree, or disagree, in whole, or in part? Thanks for your input. Rigel Kent (talk) 04:10, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : hiya rigel i really appreciate your keeping us up to date with all of this. like you (i guess) i was worried we'd see a decline in edits with no anonymous editing, but from what i've seen actually the reverse has been true. we've had a couple new people start joining in with some great additions, and now we have names for the people making these edits it's possible to contact/commend them when it wasn't before. : in short i guess i disagree with the reasoning - as you said the people into ps0 are no longer children - but the outcome has been beneficial. : Sato au (talk) 03:44, October 3, 2013 (UTC)